Trust Me As I Trust You
by Fietsmand
Summary: While working on a high profile case, Harry receives full guardianship and custody over Teddy Lupin. He takes some time off to get to know the boy, but when work calls he had to find someone to take care of Teddy. Harry finds a babysitter in the one person he never thought would ever want anything to do with him or the small boy, Draco Malfoy.


"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, but there was absolutely nothing anyone could have done for her. Even bringing her in sooner wouldn't have made any difference it seems. She was weak to begin with and when she was finally brought in, she had already given up," the mediwitch told Harry when he ran into her on his search for answers on Andromeda's condition. He hadn't expected to be told that she had passed away the night after Ron and he had finally convinced her to go to St. Mungo's.

"And what of the boy?" Harry asked her, remembering they had taken Teddy to Molly after bringing Andromeda away, and she had promised to bring the young boy back to his grandmother's side in the morning.

"He's right beside her and hasn't left her side since he and Mrs. Weasley arrived. A Ministry Official has arrived just now. Looking for you, actually." The mediwitch looked at him with a sad smile that disappeared as soon as Harry looked up at her with shock written all over his face.

"He came here after we sent an owl to inform you about Mrs. Tonks' death. You did know you were her contact if something was to happen to her, did you not?" she continued softly.

Harry shook his head; "No, I didn't. I didn't even know she had died until you told me just now. I was out in the field all day and-"

"Ah, that explains that, then. All right, let me drop these folders off and then I'll take you to them. Just wait here, I won't take long." She showed him the papers in her arms and then walked off.

Harry sagged against the nearby wall and slid down to the floor. He wrapped his arms around his knees and let his head rest on top of them. For a moment he allowed himself to feel grief wash over him, to mourn for the little boy that had lost another person that was important to him. Harry wondered what would happen to his Godson, maybe he could persuade Molly to take him in.

=/=/=/=

"What do you mean '_he's _your _responsibility_'? Surely he has other rela-"

"If the boy had any relatives left, don't you think Mrs. Tonks would have contacted them?" the Ministry official interrupted Molly Weasley before she could gather enough steam to tell him off. "As it is, she has appointed Mr. Potter as Teddy Lupin's sole guardian and therefore the boy is his responsibility. I understand it can be a bit difficult but -"

"Difficult?! Harry doesn't have anyone to help him. He..."

Harry shut the argument out and pulled a trembling Teddy onto his lap. He was again amazed at how much the boy had grown since he had seen him last, as he had been the day before. Feeling the boy's weight settle on his legs, he was surprised to learn the boy didn't weigh as much as he thought he would. Harry pulled him closer and let him lay his head on his shoulder, while Harry placed a soothing hand on his back and began to slowly stroke along his spine. "Don't mind them, Teddy. They only want what's best for you, as do we all. Would you want to live with me, like your nan wanted?"

Teddy softly inclined his head and pushed himself closer to Harry. To the older wizard, it felt as if Teddy was afraid to be taken away from the next person to be friendly to him.

"Would you mind going home with Ron's mother again? Just so I can prepare a room for you at my flat." Harry looked down at the young face looking up at him. His face was streaked with tears and there was fear in his eyes but Teddy seemed to push it away and nodded his head again.

Harry pushed the hair from Teddy's brow and realised that it wasn't in any of the vibrant colours it usually held, if the pictures Andromeda used to send him were anything to go by. He wondered how long it had been since the boy had changed it from blue to pink to orange and back again, just because he could. It would probably be around the same time his grandmother stopped writing. That should have been his first clue that something was off but he had been too busy and had pushed everything that wasn't work related to the back of his mind. Until it had been too late and Andromeda was too weak already.

A cough woke Harry from his thoughts and he looked up to find Molly and the Ministry official - Harry wished he could remember his name – looking at him with worry. Even Teddy looked at him but it was in fascination more than anything else.

"I'm sorry, I was lost in thoughts for a moment there. What were you saying?" Harry asked while he grinned encouragingly at Teddy who slid from his lap upon that, so Harry could stand up.

"We're just about finished here," the Ministry official said. "You're free to take the boy home. Another member of our office will contact you in the next few days to inform you about everything else concerning Mrs. Tonks' will."

Harry nodded and looked down at Teddy who had plastered himself to Harry's side as soon as he was standing. He held onto the young boy and felt a slight tremble when the other adults moved. Harry looked at the mother of his best friend and decided now was as good a time as ever to ask her what he needed to ask. "Molly, will you take Teddy in for one more night? I need to clear a room for him and make it more of a boy's room in the process."

"He's more than welcome Harry, you know that. I'll send Ron and Hermione to you so they can help you pick up Teddy's things." Molly held out her hand for Teddy to take and smiled gently when she saw the boy hug Harry firmly and walk over to her gingerly. "It'll be all right Teddy, tomorrow you will sleep amongst your own things in your own room at Harry's flat."

Harry watched her take hold of Teddy and walk away with him. He took the hand the official offered him and shook it carefully. Harry thanked him for what he had done and then he too walked away. He had briefly thought of going back into Andromeda's room to say his final farewell but after his short visit when he had taken Teddy and Molly out of the room, he decided it was better to just go home and make arrangements for Teddy.

=/=/=/=

Harry sighed as he walked into the flat he had been living in since he finished his Auror training. He was going to have to give it up if he really wanted to give Teddy a place he could call home. Harry's apartment was light and it held more than enough room for a growing boy to live, but Harry wanted to give Teddy more than that.

Harry knew exactly where he could go but he dreaded going back there. He would first try his flat and if that didn't work, they could always go to Grimmauld Place. If they had to move there, Harry would have to fix it up first. Make it more liveable than it had been in the few years he had spent there during his training.

A shift in his wards alerted Harry to the arrival of his friends. He dropped the box he had been carrying, containing the first of Teddy's things, and walked into the living room just when Ron tumbled out of his Floo.

"Mind your step, mate," Harry laughed as he steadied him and watched his Floo flare back to life. He took the box Ron carried and put it next to his couch trying not to peek inside to see what was in it. "Is that all?"

"No," Hermione answered, putting her box next to the one Harry just put down. "Fred and Charlie are packing the last of Teddy's things and then they'll bring them here. Have you picked a room for him yet?"

"No, I just came back as well. I took the long route home, needed time to think for a bit," Harry said as a matter of explanation for his tardiness and then shrugged. He walked out off the room and started to go to the first room he thought would qualify for what he had in mind.

Hermione followed him and stopped him right before he could open the door. "Don't you think it would be better for him if you skip this move and go straight to Grimmauld Place?"

"I – No... Maybe. But -" Harry struggled to answer.

"Harry, I know you don't want to now, but you and I both know that's where you'll end up." Hermione stopped him before he could list reasons why it would be a bad idea. "It will only hurt him if you live here and then decide to move within a week."

"I'd have to change too many things and I told him he'd be here tomorrow night," Harry argued. He turned towards Hermione only to find Ron had joined them and both his friends were watching him. Hermione had crossed her arms in front of her chest and shook her head.

"You have my brothers and me to make a start with things, beginning with Teddy's room. Hermione can help you clear the kitchen of anything that should have been thrown out ages ago," Ron said in an almost apologetic voice, agreeing with his girlfriend and seemingly afraid of Harry's reaction to that.

"I have work and -" Harry tried again.

"You would have work if you stayed here as well. You can take a week off to get used to each other and settle in and we'll help watching Teddy when you go back to work," Hermione said, efficiently destroying Harry's last argument. His shoulders sagged and he nodded in defeat.

Harry walked to his own bedroom, packed an overnight bag and walked back out to the hallway towards his friends. He would pick up the rest of his things later when he and Teddy had settled into some sort of rhythm. Harry didn't see Hermione go into his room to pack another bag full of clothing she was sure he would need.

=/=/=/=

Walking into a house he had vowed never to set foot in again, was difficult, especially when he knew he would have to make it his home again, at least until Teddy was old enough to make it on his own. The house still felt too dark for his liking but the few changes he had once made, were still visible and it warmed him to know the house wouldn't fight back as much as it once had.

Harry trudged up the stairs, trying to decide if he was going to use the room he had lived in when he was in training, or maybe find one he might feel more comfortable with. As soon as his feet hit the landing, he knew it wouldn't matter; none of the rooms would feel right until he changed it around to his liking and Harry hadn't done anything like that the last time he spend time at Grimmauld Place.

He walked to the door of the room that would be his and checked if there was another one close enough to it for Teddy to take. He reasoned it would make the boy feel better if he was close to Harry.

"Harry?!" Ron's voice carried up the stairs, knowing he could shout as loud as he liked since Mrs. Black's portrait had been successfully removed after some heavy research from Hermione's part. And maybe one or two hexes too many from Harry, flung at the painting in frustration after another failed attempt to get it down.

"I'm up here!" Harry yelled back. He waited until he was sure Ron wouldn't answer him and would either come upstairs and join him or stay downstairs and wait for him to come down. Or for Hermione and his brothers to arrive.

Harry shrugged and stepped away from the door. He went over to a door that seemed promising, and opened it. He nearly threw it shut again but the knowledge that it was indeed a bedroom and that Hermione would tell him off for discarding it without further thought, stopped him in his tracks. He walked inside and took in the room. He had been right, it did hold promise but it was going to take a lot of work.

He opened the curtains to see how much light would fall into the room and fell into a coughing fit when he unsettled the dust that had accumulated over the years. He was sure he left instructions for Kreacher to keep the house tidy and he was about to cry out for him when he remembered he had send the elf to Hogwarts because he didn't want the creature to return to the state he had been in before Harry inherited him.

Harry smiled despite himself and decided he would summon him later, when Hermione had left. At least Teddy and he would have decent meals when the elf was in the house. Harry normally just grabbed something on his way home or he would eat at Ron and Hermione's. He knew he could still cook, years of experience didn't just wander off, but he wasn't ready to prepare yet.

"Harry?" Hermione asked as she put her head around the open door. "Did you want to start on the kitchen yourself or do you want Ron and me to handle it?"

Harry looked up at his friend in surprise, then looked around the room and nodded to himself. "I'll take care of Teddy's room. I'm in here already and I somehow think that Ron would rather deal with other things than dust bunnies or Doxies if there are any."

Hermione nodded and was about to say something when she thought better of it and left the room. Harry could hear her go down the stairs and talk to Ron who had apparently been waiting on the landing. Harry looked around the room again and squared his shoulders. He'd better get started on this room if he wanted it to look appealing to a six-year-old boy.

=/=/=/=

Harry watched Teddy carefully as the young boy walked into the room he had been working on to get ready within the time he had set for himself. His own room still resembled a great mess; he had only made sure he could sleep in it, but Teddy's room was tidy and clean and had undergone a transformation. It was now a light room with bright colours and held none of the dark features it once did. None of the former residents would recognise it and that pleased Harry immensely.

He watched as his godson opened another set of drawers in one of the chests, and began to pull out toys and plush animals they had unearthed at Andromeda's cottage. Harry smiled as Teddy continued to pull out his toys from every chest he found. They would have to set up some ground rules on playing but for now Harry was glad to see Teddy ransacking his room and claiming it as he went.

Harry walked towards the boy and ran his hand through his hair. He was happy to notice a few strands of brightly coloured hair in the otherwise bland and mousy brown he had taken on since before his grandmother's demise. Harry knew he would have to figure out what mood came with each colour but for now, knowing the little boy was letting go of his grief for a short moment, was enough for Harry.

"I'm going down the hall to my own room, all right? If you need anything, just come find me," he said. He received a brief nod and then Teddy was again enraptured by the book about Thestrals he was holding.

=/=/=/=

It took almost the entire week Harry was off from work, for Teddy and him to find some rhythm that seemed to work for them, and still Harry felt they weren't where they were supposed to be. Teddy turned out to be more than a handful, needing far more attention than anyone had anticipated. He seemed happiest when he was chatting off Harry's ears while Harry tried to make the house more of a home for the both of them.

Harry dreaded and wished for his first day back on the job. He feared Hermione, Ron or one of the others who had volunteered would have enormous problems controlling Teddy, especially after witnessing a very powerful tantrum. He longed to be out in the field at the same time though. He flourished while he worked on the more difficult cases and he knew it.

And so, on the morning of his first day back at work, Harry stood from his bed with mixed emotions. The night before had been tiresome; Teddy first had refused to sleep in his own room, claiming there was something behind his curtains. Harry had checked three times before he had given up and allowed his godson to get into his bed. Then Teddy had wanted something to drink, an extra blanket, his favourite dragon and last for Harry to put on socks because his feet were cold. Harry had to bite back an answering snarl for being kept from his bed and the warmth it held.

Harry yawned while he filled his kettle with water and put it on the burner. No matter how many times he tried, he couldn't prepare a decent cup of tea with a wave of his wand. Teddy stepped into the kitchen, tugging his dragon behind him and looking far too fresh for a boy who had been up most of the night.

"Teddy, you know I have to go to work today, right?" Harry asked. He had given the boy enough hints in the last few days but he wasn't sure Teddy had understood them.

"Yes, and Hermione will be with me during the day 'till you get home," his godson answered. "When will you be home?"

"I'm not sure. Hopefully around supper so we can have that time together," Harry said, smiling when he saw Teddy's eyes light up. His hair was a vibrant shade of red and Harry hoped it would still be that colour when he got home. He liked it almost as much as the green it had been the day before.

A soft knock on the kitchen-door startled both of its occupants and the surprised look on Harry's face made Teddy giggle once he shook of his own surprise. He turned towards the door and flew from the stool he had been sitting on, into the arms of the witch that was going to be spending her day with him.

Harry walked back to the stove to begin preparing breakfast for Teddy and himself, and make the tea he needed desperately to begin his day properly. He sourly looked into the skillet he put their bacon on and tried not to focus on the happy chatter Teddy was putting Hermione through.

"Harry? Are you all right?" she asked as she saved the steaming mug of tea he had put too close to the edge of the table, from being nearly swept off by the dragon Teddy was waving around.

"I'm fine 'Mione, just tired and annoyed with myself for not putting up new wards after taking down the old ones in place. I never felt you enter," Harry answered quickly. He added eggs to the bacon and put butter on the toast he prepared just before.

"I could do that for you if you want," Hermione said. She smiled when he turned around and put two plates on the table.

"That's okay, I'll do it when I get home. Thank you though, and thanks for watching Teddy today," Harry replied around a mouthful of toast which made Hermione wince disapproving and Teddy giggle again. The boy had been quietly eating and listening at the two adults in the room but Harry knew it was just the still before a storm and he felt guilty for leaving Hermione to deal with what was to come.

"About that, Harry, have you thought about hiring someone to help you take care of him?" she asked softly.

"No, I... I thought you and Ron and -" Harry began but was quickly cut off by Hermione, who put up her hand.

"Ron has the same hours you have as he is your partner. I can only take a few days out of my schedule and Molly would have to stay here each time she watches him, and with the first grandchildren arriving soon it wouldn't be fair. Don't get me wrong, we do love to help you out, but you're going to have to find someone more permanent than us."

Harry watched her in shock as she spoke, realising he hadn't thought beyond the first few weeks. He knew she was right, but he wasn't quite ready to let a stranger come into his home.

"I know that, I just... you know," he said softly.

"I know. How about I do that for you? I could ask around if anyone is looking for a job like this. It doesn't even have to be a complete stranger..." she trailed off while she went through the possibilities in her head.

Harry watched her for a moment before he went back to his breakfast. He tried to persuade Teddy to finish his bacon but when the boy just pushed his plate away, he took the final pieces and ate them himself.

=/=/=/=

"Harry! You're home!"

Harry had to think quick and hold out his arms to catch the running boy before he was bowled over. He was exhausted and had hoped for some quiet time before he would have to deal with his boy but he was actually happy to see him as well.

"Well, I did say I would be home in time for supper, didn't I?" he said, ruffling Teddy's unruly head of still red hair. "Where's Hermione?"

"She had to leave early. Apparently her office can't run without her presence," another voice answered before Teddy could. Harry looked up and saw a very familiar face. Draco Malfoy was leaning against the door leading to the kitchen. Harry hadn't seen him, his face or that white blond hair in almost six years, not since he had spoken for him at his trial, but it hadn't changed all that much.

"Malfoy? What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm watching my cousin," was the quick answer.

"Why?" Harry asked. He drew Teddy closer to him. Somehow, the Ministry officials had overlooked Narcissa and her family as relatives for Teddy, and Harry feared Malfoy had come to collect the boy.

"I just told you, Granger had to leave and -"

"I know that," Harry growled. "I mean why are you here?"

Harry rolled his eyes when he saw Malfoy rolling his and wondered why it bothered him so much.

"Oh. Well, Granger was asking around for someone who had time and would want to watch Teddy for you. And I was looking for something to do -"

"At the Ministry?" Harry interrupted again.

"No, I don't have those ambitions any more. Never really had them either. Now where was I? Oh right, so I was looking for something to do when I overheard Lovegood, I think, talking about how sorry she was that she couldn't babysit so I asked her if I could. She brought me here, took Granger with her and that was it," Malfoy continued as if Harry had never interrupted him in the first place.

"That just explains how you got -"

"No, it explains exactly why I'm here. You have a need for something and I can help you," Malfoy said, tilting his head slightly to the side, waiting for Harry to start speaking again.

"No," Harry said simply, letting go of Teddy who had been trying to be freed.

"No, you don't have a need or no, I can't help you?" Malfoy asked, catching Teddy when he tried to run past him, into the kitchen.

"I _do_ have a need," Harry said, blushing slightly; "but I don't think you can help. Do you even know how to take care of children?"

"No, but how hard can it be? You do it," Malfoy answered. "Besides, I'm sure I'd be better at it than Granger. I would never have left him with a total stranger."

Harry felt his mouth fall open in shock but before he could respond, Malfoy continued, "I'm sure she didn't want to, but Lovegood just wouldn't let it go and actually said it was fine... and then something about weird creatures only she can see, so I tried to convince Granger we would be fine alone."

"And she trusted you?"

"She left us, didn't she? Look, I know I'm not the most trustworthy person you know, but I really would like to have a chance to prove myself if I can. I even made supper for us." Malfoy gave Harry his best impression of a Crup and it didn't help Harry much that Teddy decided to join his older cousin. In the short period of time the two had gotten to know each other, Teddy had grown quite fond of Draco Malfoy and Harry didn't have the heart to say no again. Or at least not yet anyway, he could always try after supper.

Teddy rushed inside the kitchen and sat at the table when the two adults entered after him. Malfoy watched Harry with a slight worried expression on his face while Harry took in what was presented to him. He began to laugh when he understood what he was looking at. "Malfoy, that's not supper, that's breakfast."

Malfoy huffed and was about to walk out when Harry stopped him. "It's all right. It'll be a fun experience at least; breakfast for supper. I'm going to have to get Kreacher. He'll do the cooking from now on in."

"Are you sure? I can get one of our house-"

"It's fine, now sit. Eat and tell me why," Harry said quickly, not wanting another house-elf to unsettle anything in his house.

"I already told you why," Malfoy answered.

"I mean, why him? Why me? Why us?" Harry asked as he took a bite from a piece of perfectly toasted bread, making him wonder if maybe Malfoy already summoned a Manor house-elf. He discarded that notion when he saw the blond take a careful bite and then his face light up with pride at his own doing.

"No reason really, I know it sounds strange but I would have taken on anything and when I heard about this, I took a chance," Malfoy answered. "I know we're not exactly friends but I thought..."

"You thought?"

"Well, I thought that after the way you spoke for me and after all this, we weren't enemies any more either, so maybe we can start over?"

"We'll see," Harry responded thoughtfully. "Yes, it's true that we haven't been each others' nemesis in years but we've both done things that would -"

"And I'm sure we're both sorry for those things," Malfoy said taking a sip from the steaming mug of tea he had made to go with the food. "We need to put that behind us if you want me to care for Teddy."

"But -"

"But what? You do trust me with him, don't you?"

"Well... yes, but -"

"Then I don't understand what the problem is. It all comes down to the same thing; you need someone to watch Teddy and I need something to do and before you ask me why again, that's something I'd like to keep for myself. For now any way."

Harry stared at Malfoy, hoping he would give it up but when the other wizard began to stare back at him, Harry turned his head and nodded.

"Fine, but only because Luna trusts you and Teddy doesn't seem to have a problem with you. We'll try for a month, if it doesn't work out you'll leave my boy and me alone."

Teddy jumped from is chair, fell around his neck and cheered while Malfoy gave him a grin that made Harry tremble. He wasn't sure exactly what had happened but his reaction to it scared him.

=/=/=/=

Harry sat down on his bed and wondered how his day had become so strange. He had woken up, made breakfast and gone to work, thinking he had left Teddy in the care of one of his best friends, only to come home to his nemesis having supper ready for him and Teddy after being with the boy for almost an entire day. And to top it all off, he had then been hired by Harry to continue to take care of his son while Harry had to work on what could possibly be the most important case in his career.

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes, pushing his glasses up on his brow. He heard the soft knock that indicated his boy was out of his bed. "Come in Teddy!"

A blond head poked through the gap of the slowly opening door and for a moment Harry thought Malfoy would come in as if he hadn't gone home earlier that night. The door opened further to reveal a small boy in red flannel pyjamas that Harry was sure the blond wizard wouldn't be caught dead in.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Teddy?"

"Why don't you like Draco? He's really nice and he likes games," the little boy asked, walking slowly towards the bed as though he wasn't sure of his welcome even after Harry had let him sleep in it the night before.

"I don't know. It's complicated, I guess. We've known each other for a long time and we weren't always nice to each other," Harry tried to explain. "He wasn't always like how he acted today. That, for me, was a first time meeting with that Draco Malfoy."

"And? He was really nice and he's going to teach me some really wicked things about Thestrals that my book doesn't know and -"

"Wait, what does he know about them that your book doesn't know?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. That's why he has to come back and you have to like him because he won't come back if you don't," Teddy said, giving Harry his best pout. Harry laughed and pulled the boy on his lap. "I'll try, all right?"

A small nod and Teddy put his head on his shoulder. "All right."

"That's my boy." Harry grinned. He hugged Teddy closer and then let himself fall backwards, Teddy landing on top of him. "Don't worry about it any longer. It's time to sleep."

Harry looked down his chest to find Teddy already asleep, his hair turning back to the vibrant red it had held the previous morning. Harry wondered briefly if it was time to assign moods to the hair colours yet or that maybe Teddy just enjoyed changing it even in his dreams. His question was answered seconds later when it became a stunning pink colour Harry was sure the little boy would never wear when awake.

He slowly put the sleeping boy next to him and then laid out on his back, staring up at the ceiling and wondering again how his day had become so strange.

=/=/=/=

The next day Harry returned home in time for tea and some time with Teddy before he would have to return to his office for some reports he needed to fill out as soon as possible. He arrived in a hallway filled with trunks of almost every size, stacked haphazardly on top of each other, and a muttering house-elf between them. "Kreacher?"

"Yes, master?" came the answer in a very subdued voice.

"What is this? This can't possibly belong to one person alone," Harry said, his eyes widening in shock, mirrored in the eyes of the old elf. Kreacher opened his mouth a couple times, drawing his gaze reluctantly away from the trunks and directed it towards the kitchen-door from where Harry could hear the distinctive sounds of arguing emerge. "They _do_ belong to one person?!"

"No, they don't," another small voice answered. "Hermione brought them when one of the house-elves from Draco brought his."

"And where is she now?" Harry asked, making his way to the terrified boy standing in the doorway leading to the sitting room.

"In the kitchen with Draco and Mrs. Weasley, but don't go in there. They keep yelling and stuff," Teddy said, throwing himself into Harry's arms. Harry looked down at him and smiled softly. He stroked through the ashen hair on top of the boy's head and then slowly guided him towards the room he had come out of. "All right, I won't. They'll find us in here soon enough. What's in them? Did she say?"

"Most of them are empty, but in some are things belonging to the boy."

Harry turned towards the sound of yet another voice and was shocked to see a scowl on Malfoy's face. He hadn't realised he had missed it until he saw it and wanted to take it off the blond's face at the same time. Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts and watched Malfoy walk into the room.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Teddy looked up with concern etched in his eyes.

"Nothing Teddy. Why are there empty trunks in my hallway, Malfoy?" Harry asked the other man when he sat down.

"That's what they are fighting about. Apparently Granger had wanted to take the empty ones back to the hut the Weasels call a home and the mother Weas-"

"If you want to keep this job you'd best call them by their name. Especially since you'll be dealing with them often." Harry crossed his arms and waited until Malfoy had the decency to lower his eyes and nod.

"All right, but that doesn't explain how they came here. What do they think _I_ can do with them?"

"You would have to ask them. I'm not going near either of them at the moment," Malfoy answered. He held out his hand to Teddy and waited for Harry to get up as well. "I took mine and the ones with Teddy's things upstairs and suggested they would donate the rest to an orphanage but – What?"

"You said to donate them to an... but how... why? Who are you and what have you done with the real Draco Malfoy?" Harry stood in front of the blond wizard, wondering if he would get an answer at all.

"Dumped him in one of the empty trunks in your hallway, hoping they'd donate him with it to charity," Malfoy said, grinning when Harry's mouth fell open at his answer. "I've changed Potter. Not everything is about me anymore."

Harry chuckled softly and pushed Teddy through the door when Malfoy let his hand go and pointed up. "Go wash up. We'll have tea and I'll discuss things with the ladies. After that, I have to go back, though. You can put him to bed, right?"

"Yes, no problem. Do you want supper when you get back?"

"No, I think Ron and I will probably grab something in the cafeteria or if we do go out in the field again, somewhere along the way. You don't have to wait up for me either. I'll probably be out till late."

Malfoy nodded and smiled when Teddy grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the first staircase, talking about the things he wanted to do with one of his toys if he could ever get it to work properly. Harry watched them walk up the stairs, smiling at the boy's enthusiasm. Teddy had obviously decided he could trust his older cousin. It stung Harry a little that the boy was so easy to trust someone Harry had hated for so long while his two best friends, whom Harry trusted blindly, had to work hard for his trust.

Harry shrugged and turned towards the kitchen where he could still hear Molly cry out and Hermione answering in an even louder voice, just to be heard. He shuddered, then braced himself and walked to the door. He'd better get it over and done with, knowing he would be stuck with the trunks until he could give them away to charity. An orphanage actually sounded really good.

=/=/=/=

Harry walked out of his Floo a few days later, and smiled when he saw the blond head resting on the back of one of his couches. Since the first night, Draco had been waiting for his return even when Harry insisted he shouldn't. It secretly warmed him to know that there would always be someone waiting for him, to know he would come back to a home instead of a house he lived in.

Harry smiled softly as he rounded the couch, and walked over to where Draco was sleeping soundly. Somewhere in the last few days the other man had become more than just Malfoy, more than someone he should be cautious around, and Harry had been calling him Draco in his mind for the last two days.

Harry sighed as he sat down next to the blond. He hated having to wake him just to send him up to his own room but Harry wasn't ready to admit that he was beginning to trust him. He wasn't willing to admit that there was more, that he was falling for the other wizard and falling hard. He didn't trust himself enough yet, hadn't even admitted to himself that he preferred blokes over girls. How could he then admit to Draco all that and more?

Harry laid his hand on the other man's knee and shook it gently, nudging him back into the waking world. "Draco?"

"Hm?"

"You'll do your back in if you continue to fall asleep like that. You should go to your bed and sleep there," Harry admonished, watching grey eyes flutter open and shut, and then focus on the hand on his knee. Harry pulled his hand away quickly and placed it in his lap. He waited for a reaction and turned his head when it didn't come. "Draco?"

"I do believe that is the first time you've called me that," came the hoarse reply. "You're right, of course, but I thought that maybe you would want to see what your boy has made for you. Again."

Harry smiled, while it was true that Draco showed him one of Teddy's pieces of art each night, he knew it wasn't the entire reason Draco had stayed up for him to come home.

"All right, let me see what he made for me today, so you can go up and sleep," Harry said, holding out his hand as he continued to smile.

Draco held out a piece of paper, showing them a house and three people in front of it. As there had been on every drawing each night Draco showed it to him, but this time the larger two seemed to be standing closer together. Harry looked up confused. "Is it not showing us this time?"

"No, it's us," Draco admitted with a blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Oh but... oh!"

"Yes, 'oh'."

"But how – I mean -" Harry flushed and then noticed Draco's blush deepen even more.

"I might have let him know I like you," came the soft reply, making Harry wonder if he had even heard it correctly.

"He did draw this, didn't he?" he asked suspiciously, watching Draco's blush deepen as he never thought it could. "Draco?"

"Yes, he did, honestly, but I... well I know I wouldn't mind if it... if it were true, and I told him I wouldn't mind holding your hand so he asked if I could draw that and I did and – What?" Draco asked when he saw Harry pick up the drawing again and inspect it more closely.

"That's all I drew, I swear! Well, maybe the tree, as well, but nothing more," he continued, feeling offended when Harry began to laugh.

"I hadn't even noticed they were holding hands," Harry said, handing Draco the drawing back," it's yours then, I think. It's nice, really nice, but I don't think he drew it for me, and I like it, but -"

"But you don't like me," Draco finished in a resigned voice.

"No, I do. I do like you but -" Harry said quickly.

"You don't trust me." Hurt flashed through Draco's eyes before he could hide it.

"Draco, no. I trust you, I do. I just don't trust myself. I still have to come to peace with the fact that it's blokes for me instead of girls, and then this whole thing with Teddy happened when I realised it, and then you, perfect you, just waltz in and... I need time, I guess," Harry finished softly, looking at his hands, afraid to see more hurt appear on Draco's face.

"I'm not perfect," Draco said, taking one of Harry's hands in his own and smiling gently when Harry turned a shocked gaze on him. "I'm far from it, in fact, but we'll talk about that when I'm ready to admit just how imperfect I really am. For now, though, Harry, if it's time you need, take it. I'll wait."

"You – you'll wait?" Harry asked softly.

"I'll wait," Draco answered, pressing a chaste kiss to Harry's lips, just to try and see if Harry would push him away. When he felt an answering press back, he pulled away and grinned when Harry followed him. "Just, don't let me wait too long. Don't over-think things."

Harry watched Draco stand from the couch and make his way to the door before he could stop him. The blond wizard turned at the threshold and smiled when he saw the intense green eyes gaze upon him. "Good night Harry. Don't stay up too late, you have work again tomorrow."

Harry swallowed and nodded, flushing when Draco winked at him. "Good night, Draco," he answered quietly, facing the softly burning fire in the hearth. He counted the steps Draco took on the stairs and shook his head when he realised the other man waited every three steps to see if he would follow.

He got up as well and walked to the door. He looked up the stairs and grinned when he saw the dark outline belonging to Draco. "Go to sleep, Draco. I'm going to have something to drink and then I'll be up too. I won't be up past my bedtime, I promise."

"If you're not up in an hour I'll -"

"You'll be sound asleep," Harry laughed. "Now go, or you'll regret it tomorrow."

He watched the retreating figure as Draco grumbled under his breath, and went into the kitchen for a cup of tea. He needed something to clear his mind and he was not so foolish any more to think that alcohol might help. He wasn't even sure he had any left anyway.

=/=/=/=

Something was bouncing on his comfortable bed and no matter how many times he tried to persuade whatever it was, to go it didn't seem to listen. He could hear someone calling his name but he was sure he was dreaming. It was impossible for animals to talk and the dog in his dream didn't seem smart enough. It did continue to bounce on his bed though.

"Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Ha-"

Harry slapped a hand over the mouth belonging to the bouncing boy on his bed. He opened his eyes and allowed them to take in his blurry surroundings. He definitely was no longer in the bedroom in his dream any more, nor was he surrounded by animals or trees.

"What is it, Teddy?" he asked the young boy who had stopped bouncing when he realised Harry was awake.

"You have to get up, there's an owl waiting for you," Teddy answered, scrambling to the edge of the bed and sliding off as soon as he was there.

"Why didn't Draco get the message? Where – no never mind, I'll come," Harry said.

"Draco said that the owl looked of... of... important," Teddy answered his question when he got to the door.

"In other words, the owl wouldn't let him come close," Harry laughed. He heard Teddy's laughter fill the halls when the boy walked down the stairs towards the kitchen.

Harry threw his blankets off him while he searched his wand to cast a quick Tempus charm. He squinted his eyes to read the time and groaned when he saw he had been woken well before the time he had set for himself.

He grabbed his glasses, threw on some clothes that he had lying about and made his way down the stairs, all the while grumbling and muttering under his breath. He paused under the last stair and listened to Teddy's clear voice, talking to Draco in the kitchen. Harry heard answering mumbles and smiled despite his anger at whoever had sent him that owl. It still had better be important to have ruined his only free day in over two weeks, but he could face whatever it was, as long as he knew both Teddy and Draco would be home to wait for him.

"...you said so," Teddy accused Draco, just as Harry walked into the room.

"I did, but I also said that if the stupid bird wouldn't let me take its message from it, it could wait. Harry has been out late almost every day and up at all hours, I'm sure he would like to sleep in," Draco countered, his back turned to the door.

"I would have, but it wasn't meant to be apparently," Harry agreed, grinning when Draco turned around in shock and nearly dropped the skillet he had been washing. "Where's that bloody owl that was so important? And why aren't you using spells to clean that?"

"Because I find that pots and pans get cleaner if you do them by hand... when you burn food in them," Draco said sheepishly. He then pointed at two owls perched on one of the kitchen chairs; "There's two owls now. The bigger one came an hour ago and is the reason why Teddy woke you. The second one came while he was waking you and also won't let me take its message."

Harry recognised the bigger owl as one used by the Ministry Officials who didn't have their own, and he groaned; it seemed so typical for them to disturb him on his day off. He walked towards it and extended his hand so it could deliver its missive and go. It hooted once, dropped a heavy envelope in Harry's hand and landed in front of him.

"So they want an answer as well?" Harry asked the bird and watched it shake its feathers as if it didn't think it was necessary to answer that. "Fine, they can -"

"Just open it, answer it, eat and go. You know that that's what is going to happen." Draco interrupted Harry with an exasperated voice and pushed Harry down on a chair. He then put a cup of tea in front of him and walked to the stove, grabbing his wand from the table while he did.

"Yes, mum," Harry said In a singsong voice. He opened the letter, rereading several lines and then grinned brightly.

"What did it say, Harry?" Teddy asked, putting his hand on Harry's arm to catch his attention.

"It said that I'm no longer just your guardian. They've granted my wish to adopt you. All I have to do is sign these papers and then you're really my boy," Harry answered, drawing the boy into his lap. "That's why that owl is still waiting, I need to answer as soon as possible."

"And the other owl?" Draco said, gently putting a plate filled with toast in front of him.

"Huh?"

"The one that came when you were both upstairs? The one sitting on that chair?"

"Oh. Erm... let's see, shall we?" Harry held out his hand, caught the owl's message when it moved and dropped it, and then watched it fly out. "Well, it doesn't want a reply I guess."

Harry opened it and smiled when he read the note. He handed it to Draco and grinned when the blond wizard's eyes widened when he read the message as well.

"Isn't he a little young for a broom? Especially one made specifically for him?"

"I was a year old when I had my first broom and I doubt you were much older. Besides, Ron and I already gave him his first when he was two, now he'll just have a better one," Harry said, laughing when Teddy slipped from his lap and started to jump around Draco, happily chanting 'I'm getting a new broom' while he did.

"Those were toy-brooms, this one will actually fly, Harry! And how do you know you had one? Did you go back in time and saw that?"

"I saw a picture with me on one," Harry answered. "And so what? You once said you nearly hit a helicopter once so you owned a broom with which you could fly before you went to Hogwarts. And it doesn't matter, it isn't ready yet so he'll have to wait. He can take it for a test-fly and then they'll make some adjustments. When it's done, we'll both teach him."

"Both? You trust me to do that?"

"Yes, you wouldn't still be here if I didn't," Harry said with a new grin, watching all fight go out of the other wizard. Draco sat down on the other chair and quietly began to ruffle the waiting owl's feathers. He didn't flinch when the bird pecked him for his trouble; he just stared at it and sighed. "Harry, we have to talk."

"I know, but it'll have to wait. I have to sign these and then change and shower before we go into Diagon Alley for Teddy's test. We'll talk tonight, all right?"

"I guess..." Draco said as he stroked along the owl's beak, smiling hesitantly when Teddy slipped in his lap and tried to follow his lead.

"Good. Now where is my good quill? And Teddy, why don't you change as well? I don't think you will fly well in your pyjamas." Harry stood, picked up a piece of toast and walked out of the kitchen on his way to the study.

"All right, I guess that means breakfast is over. Go change and freshen up. I'll clean here and then I will do the same." Draco gave Teddy a little push and watched him leave. He heaved a sigh and then stood up as well, picking up the plate with leftover toast and bringing it to the sink. He set out to clean and started when the waiting owl flew up and out of the kitchen in search of Harry.

Harry came back shortly after and looked around the room. "Where's Teddy?"

"Upstairs. Changing I hope," Draco answered.

"All right, I'll go check and then I'll change as well. Are you -"

"Yes, when I'm done here. Now go, before I tell you to do those dishes."

Harry laughed at that and left, Draco could hear his laughter throughout the whole house and he smiled; he had yet to encounter a day when Harry was in a foul mood for more than five minutes and he wondered if he ever would. Even with the hours he worked and the little sleep he usually got, Harry always seemed to be in a good mood.

Draco sighed again and went back to cleaning the dishes. He picked up his wand, gave it a wave and saw them stack themselves on the shelves, as clean as they had been when he picked them out off their cabinet. He then followed Harry and Teddy up the stairs, grinning when he heard the playful banter and shrieks coming from Teddy's room. It left him wondering if they would ever arrive at Quality Quidditch Supplies in time.

=/=/=/=

Teddy laughed joyously when he emerged from the Floo with Draco. He was recounting every curve he had made with the broom that was soon to be his. Draco caught him when he swayed and stumbled forward next to Harry, who had been standing on his other side. Draco smiled while he gently removed soot from the boy's robes. He felt Harry's gaze upon him and looked at the dark haired wizard over Teddy's sky blue hair. "What?"

"We _will_ talk tonight, Draco," Harry said darkly. His face lightened up when Teddy turned around; "But first we'll have tea and then it's up to bed with you."

"Ah, but Harry," Teddy whined, throwing in a weak pout followed by a yawn he couldn't hide.

"Don't you 'but Harry' me, young man. It's been a busy day and flying like that for hours has made you tired. I'll be here in the morning and I promise to take some time off when this case is done."

Draco looked up in surprise, he had been brushing the last soot from his boots and missed the calculating look Harry had given him. He suddenly wondered if he had done something wrong that had warranted Harry's remark.

"How long will you be home for?" Teddy asked, missing the strange tension flowing from both adults.

"I don't know yet Teddy, but it will be long enough to teach you how to ride that broom properly. Now go wash up, I need to discuss something with Draco," Harry answered. He watched as the boy threw them both a confused look before he walked out of the library. At the door he stood still and turned again, his face scrunched up in confusion and concentration. "I thought you said you and Draco would talk tonight?"

"This is about snacks for tea, Teddy," Harry replied. "Now go upstairs before I bring the tub down and wash you here."

Draco laughed at that, some of the tension leaving his body. "You wouldn't really do that, would you?"

"I would too. It's probably easier anyway since we have to wash up as well." Harry turned to face Draco again when Teddy had closed the door quietly, making the other man swallow at the intensity in his green eyes. "When were you going to tell me you don't fly a broom any more?"

"Tonight, when we talk. It's one of the things I wanted to talk about actually."

Harry seemed to accept that answer and nodded. "All right. So what're we going to have with our tea?"

"Sandwiches? That is if you make them, I'm better at eating them," Draco said with a cheeky grin. "Or you could try to get Kreacher to do it for us. Where did you send him to again?"

"Hogwarts, he liked it better there since we still have a mountain of empty trunks in the attic. I'll make them as long as you make tea," Harry replied. He held out his hand and walked towards the door when he felt Draco's hesitant hand wrap around his.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I will still work here when you take your time off, won't I?"

"We'll talk later, but yes, I would like you to stay," Harry answered, smiling back at Draco. "Can we wash up now or do you really want me to bring the bathtub down?"

Before Harry had finished his sentence, Draco had let go of his hand and rushed up the stairs, laughing when he heard Harry's undignified squeak, followed by thundering footsteps as Harry began chasing after him.

Draco went into his room, slamming the door shut with a renewed bout of laughter, leaving Harry to stand in front of it, panting and laughing as well. "You can run but you can't hide. You have to come out for food soon enough."

"Yes, but you'll have to make it first," came the answer through the wood of the door.

Harry let out a snort at that and walked away to his own room. He searched for fresh clothing, grabbed a towel and walked into his bathroom, for once glad his bedroom came with one attached.

=/=/=/=

When he walked back out of the bathroom, his bed was occupied by a bouncing boy with big, bright eyes and flushed cheeks.

"Teddy, please do not jump on my bed."

"You're no fun," Teddy said as he fell down on the bed, sitting up again and sticking out his tongue. "What were you and Draco doing?"

"Having fun. You see, Draco thinks I am fun, even if you don't," Harry answered, looking under his bed to search for his trainers. "Are you done washing and changing?"

"Yes," Teddy said, stifling a yawn. "I've even put on my pyjamas already. Can we eat?"

"When I'm done, why don't you go down and begin setting the table?"

Harry watched Teddy rush out of his room and waited until he heard the boy on the stairs before he went in search of his shoes again. He let out a triumphant cry when he located them near the other end of his bed and he dove right for them.

"You do know there are spells for that, don't you?" A sudden voice sounded, startling Harry and causing him to hit his head on the boards underneath his mattress.

"Ow," he yelped. "Don't you know how to knock?"

"Yes, I do but I became distracted by the view. Are you unaware of the -"

"I know them, thank you. I just have a few more shoes than I did in school. And I forgot," Harry added sheepishly. "Are you done then?"

"Yes, freshened up and changed," Draco answered. "I take it Teddy isn't?"

"No, he is. He's downstairs, setting the table. Why?"

"Because I told him to go here when he was done so he could go down with you. You shouldn't have told him to do that, he might hurt himself or break something."

Harry watched as Draco turned and rushed out of his room, only to return shortly after with an angry glare in his eyes. "Aren't you coming?"

"Yes. Yes, I'll be... I'm coming," Harry murmured, snapping out of his stupor caused by Draco's sudden anger and worry, and deciding to forego his shoes in favour of rushing out after Draco. He knew he'd regret it but for now speed was more important than warm feet

They ran into the kitchen and were greeted by Teddy, who was sitting at the table, drawing a picture. Draco let out a breath of relieve and rushed to the cupboards to get out the plates and cups. Harry followed his movements and glared at his back. He opened his mouth to complain but a short shake of the blond's head stopped him. Draco walked over to Harry and placed his hand on his arm; "Don't. You should know that his grandmother never allowed him to and he accepts her terms. As soon as he can clean up after himself -"

"But he _can_ clean -"

"Yes, well... I've seen him do that and I'm scared each time he tries to clean his knife so for now, please allow me this.".

"All right, fine, but he can help with setting the table now that you are here. I'm going to start making those sandwiches." Harry pulled the loaf of bread that Draco had already put on the counter, towards him and began working fast. He heard the quiet talk behind him and smiled, his anger dissipating when he heard Draco tell Teddy what he had to do and the eager questions the small boy fired at him, now that he was allowed to do more than just sit at the table.

Harry set down the sandwiches he had made and then poured out the tea Draco had already brewed. They ate in silence until Teddy fell asleep on his plate and both Harry and Draco knew they couldn't put off the inevitable any longer. In silent agreement Draco began to put away their tea things and Harry carefully lifted Teddy from his chair and carried him up the stairs to his room.

When Harry returned Draco was waiting for him just outside the kitchen, looking anxious now that the food had been cleared and it was time to talk.

"Do you want to stay in the kitchen or do you want to go to the living area? I mean it's probably more comfortable there but -"

"The living room is fine. If anything there will be enough room for pacing," Draco said quickly before Harry could go too deeply into the advantages of the kitchen.

"It will be all right, Draco. It can't be that bad," Harry said, putting his hand on the other wizard's arm and squeezing it gently.

"It is that bad and it won't be all right," Draco said softly, allowing the other man to lead him into the other room.

=/=/=/=

Harry watched Draco as the blond wizard tried to pace a hole in his carpeting. They had been in the living room for the past thirty minutes and neither man had spoken yet. Harry didn't know what to say to prompt Draco into speaking and Draco seemed reluctant to begin, opening and closing his mouth every time he came in view of Harry.

"Maybe it would help if you began with explaining the whole broom thing," Harry tried when Draco turned towards him again, failing to meet his eyes.

"Maybe I should but I... Gods, this is so stupid," Draco cried out suddenly.

"Why? It's only stupid if you believe it is."

"It's stupid because I can't find the words to start. And maybe the fear itself is stupid as well."

"You're afraid to fly? Since when have you been afraid?" Harry asked, his eyes growing wide when he saw the slight blush develop on Draco's cheeks.

"Yes, I am, since the fire in the Room of Requirement. I've been terrified of fire ever since as well and I try to avoid anything with flames and -"

"But you've Floo'ed with me and Teddy this afternoon," Harry interrupted Draco's babbling and noticed his blush had deepened slightly. "And you've cooked breakfast this morning... and made tea just now," he added as an afterthought.

"Well... yes, but that was burned because I was afraid to come closer to the pan. And Flooing with Teddy and you was frightening but I managed because you were there," Draco admitted, finally sitting down on the couch next to Harry.

Harry smiled, itching to move closer to comfort the other wizard but he could sense that this had not been what Draco had been hiding and that he should let him make the next move as well. He did respond to what Draco said, trying to pass it off as a joke. "So as long as I am near you'll be okay with everything?"

"I guess... but -" Draco looked down at his hands and shrugged, not really knowing what to say.

"I was only joking, Draco, but if you want to get over your fear, I'm more than willing to help you when I've taken leave from work." Harry couldn't resist any more and took one of Draco's hands in his, rubbing his thumb softly over the warm skin. "Was that all you wanted to talk about or are you finally going to tell me why you wanted this job so badly?"

Draco chuckled softly and put his other hand over Harry's. "You cannot let that go, can you?"

"No, and I think it's time you tell me why. It can't have been for the reasons you gave me, because you didn't really give me any." Harry looked at the other man and watched his face carefully. When he couldn't find the rejection he thought he was going to get, he smiled carefully.

"You are right, I didn't," Draco said carefully as well. "I just really don't know how to start."

"The beginning is usually a good start," Harry provided, his smile widening when he saw Draco smile as well.

"Yes, but to begin with 'I saw this gorgeous guy at Madam Malkin's and knew I was gay from that day on' somehow doesn't seem to be the right start. Even if it is true."

Harry felt a flash of irrational jealously fly through his body and tried very hard not to show it. He looked away from Draco and tried to pull his hand away from the blond, who was still holding it between two hands. Draco's chuckle made him turn his head to him again. "What?"

"I was eleven Harry. I know you think I didn't recognise you on the train, but I did. It was part of the reason why I wanted to be your friend, although I didn't know then that it was because I had fallen in love with you," Draco said, moving a little closer to Harry.

"Me? That guy was me? But... I... really?" Harry looked confused and waited for Draco to tell him he had been kidding.

"Yes, really," Draco grinned when Harry's mouth fell open. "But that is actually when it started. I figured out I liked men when I noticed more things. Things about you, but also about other guys," he continued.

Harry nodded and then asked; "But that can't have been what you were hiding. I mean I had no idea you have liked me for that long, but you haven't actually been hiding the fact that you're gay... nor that you seem to like me."

"Seem to like you? I _do_ like you Harry, I like you a lot. I told you that, didn't I?" Draco asked, going back in time in his mind and trying to find the conversation he was thinking about. "I did. And no, that wasn't the reason why I needed this job... well any job really but getting it at your house, with you in it, was a real plus. The reason I needed this was because I've been thrown out on the streets by my father and have been struggling ever since."

"Wait. You've been living on the streets?" Harry stopped Draco and looked at him with a horrified expression on his face. "You couldn't have gone to one of your friends? And why did he throw you out? Not because you're gay right?"

Draco only nodded and watched the look of understanding cross the other wizard's face. "Of course because you are gay. You need to provide the family with little snotty heirs with beautiful silver hair and the deepest grey eyes and two men together can't have kids and -"

"That is not entirely true, Harry, we can have a family. I just don't want to go to the trouble of looking for the right woman to carry a child for us," Draco answered, smiling when he saw Harry's eyes drift up. "Adoption is also an option, but not something my father would approve of. And yes, my being gay was exactly the reason why he threw me out. Going to my friends was out of the question, they have enough problems. I found a little apartment, tried to live on what little money I managed to take with me when I left the Manor, and hoped to find something better. Which I did."

"Just so we're clear, you lived in a crappy apartment, needed a job, found this and..." Harry tried to get his head around it, tried to understand what it was that made working in a gloomy house better.

"No, I found you, silly. The job was an added bonus really." Draco moved closer to Harry and moved his hands to the side of the dark haired wizard. "I mean it Harry, I was thrilled when I heard Lovegood mention that _you_ needed someone to watch my cousin. I just had to get that job and try to mend what I ruined all those years ago."

"Well, you did do that," Harry grinned. "And more. However, what if I hadn't been gay myself? Would you have been happy, looking after Teddy while I went on dates with -"

"You don't date. According to Granger you're married to your job. Well, not any more since you have Teddy and you actually try to be home for the boy, but you haven't brought home anyone or mentioned anyone, so to me that says you don't date." Draco smirked when he saw Harry's face fall for a moment. "I would have been happy for you if you were straight and met someone, but you're not and I hope I can be that someone now."

"Are you sure? It would mean that you would have to... oh wait you already do that," Harry said thoughtfully. "What if it doesn't work out Draco? What will happen then? It might -"

Harry found it was very difficult to talk when someone attached their lips to yours, but when Draco slipped his tongue into his mouth when he gasped, he couldn't say he really cared about talking any longer.

They had been kissing for what seemed hours, but couldn't have been more than a few minutes, when Draco pulled back; "So, do I have the job?"

Harry laughed and pulled Draco's face back to his. "Yes, I'd say you do but -"

"We'll cross that bridge if we ever need to. For now, let's go up and find out if we're compatible in the bed as well."

"Yes, let's," Harry answered, standing up and pulling Draco up with him. When they stood, he pressed a quick kiss to Draco's lips and then pulled him along up the stairs and into his bedroom.

_The end_


End file.
